


To kill some time

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Summer Fun [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Lime, Mild Sexual Content, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: When stuck at the airport, your boyfriend knows exactly how to kill some time. DuoxReader





	To kill some time

**Author's Note:**

> And the final one to this series! Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**To kill some time**

“Are you fucking serious?”

Your boyfriend was known to be a jovial and good natured guy, and it took a lot for him to lose his temper. But when it happened, you were always glad it wasn’t pointed at you. You didn’t want to be on the receiving end of Duo Maxwell’s wrath. But the woman behind the counter had it coming.

After being stuck at the airport the whole day, she still wasn’t able to give you any information regarding the delay, and she had developed a cocky attitude towards you and your boyfriend over the past few hours. The last time you had gone to the information desk, which had been about an hour ago, she had actually snapped at you that if she had any information, she would give it to you. 

And now Duo was going to go off on her. 

“Sir, if you don’t calm down, I am going to call security,” she told him with a haughty tone in her voice.

“You listen to me lady,” Duo said, while his voice took on a dangerous undertone. “The head of the Preventer organization expects me to sit behind my desk tomorrow morning. So, what do you want me to do? Give her a phone call so she can send the whole military fleet we have over here to come and pick me up?”

A flash of his preventer badge, but the woman didn’t even blink. Duo growled and planted his elbows on the desk, glaring down at the woman in a menacing way. There were more impatient passengers waiting behind you for information, but the woman didn’t even spare them a glance. You gave a deep sigh and rested a hand on Duo’s shoulder.

“Duo, baby,” you said quietly. “She isn’t going to help us.”

Duo let himself be persuaded by you to leave the information desk, and you tried to figure out how to cheer him up a little.

“Let’s get something to eat, hmm?” you took his hand and tugged on it to indicate that you wanted him to follow you.

You hadn’t really thought your vacation would end this way, and it was frustrating. You knew Duo loved his job and wanted to get back to the office, and chances were big that he wouldn’t make it there in time. He gave a little sigh and then looked at you with a small smile.

“Sure thing, babe,” he said finally.

You gave him a smile and leaned in for a kiss. You could tell how frustrated he was by the way he kissed you. With a hint of urgency, and a fierceness that made your blood run faster. 

“I have a better idea,” he told you huskily when you pulled back from the kiss.

“Oh?” you gave a slow, lazy smile. “And that would be?”

He didn’t answer, but the grin he gave you was enough to give his intention away. 

“Later,” you whispered, while stepping back and making your way over to the food court. 

You were hungry, and what Duo had in mind would have to wait. After dinner, you waited a while in the lounge area, hoping for some news but to no avail. Duo pouted when the information desk announced there was still now news. 

“This sucks,” he muttered.

You looked up from your book and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “We’ll be able to board soon. You’ll see.”

He gave you a smirk. “Maybe I’m not used to having to wait for my flight.”

You chuckled. “You could also hijack a plan and fly us back home.”

“Don’t give me any ideas, babe.” His arm settled around you shoulder and pulled you closer. You smiled when he buried his nose in your hair. 

You sat in silence for a while, your book momentarily forgotten as Duo cuddled you. You weren’t going to let this spoil your vacation, you decided. The two weeks away had been so wonderful, and you didn’t want it to end sourly. And neither did Duo.

You could tell, because the caress of his fingers over the back of your neck turned from gentle and soothing into arousing and playful. You shivered as his skimmed his fingers along the side of your throat and gave him a knowing look. 

“How about we go somewhere more private?” He leaned in to murmur into your ear. 

“To do what?” you teased back.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss against the corner of your mouth that held the barest hint of tongue. “I know a way to kill some time.”

You gave him a sultry smile. “By all means, enlighten me.”

Five minutes later, you found yourself with your back pressed against the wall of the toilet for disabled, with Duo’s mouth hot and frantic against yours. His hands were just as impatient, and you struggled to keep up with him and not drown in the sensations he caused. Everything was fierce and hurried, his body pressing into yours, your hands pulling up his shirt, so you had excess to his back, his hands tugging your dress up, and finally, when he trust inside of you. You spiraled to the brink so quickly that you thought you were gonna die. And Duo followed you only seconds after that. 

And twenty minutes later, when you walked out of the toilet, a flush still visible on your cheeks, the information desk promptly announced that you could board your plane. Duo grinned at you, his hand still improperly low on your back. More like on your ass. 

“See babe?” he said cockily. “Excellent way to kill some time.”

You rolled your eyes and gave him a mock glare. “Right…”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.” To emphasize his point, he gave your buttock a teasing squeeze.

You nearly yelped and gave him a shove. “Duo!”

“What?” he chuckled. “You did enjoy it, didn’t you?”

You couldn’t deny it, so you kept your mouth shut. 

“We could do a repeat on the plane,” he joked.

“Oh, hell no!” you snapped. “Why would I do that?”

His grin turned wicked. “Oh, I don’t know… It would be an excellent way to kill some time.”

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
